


Taboo danganronpa requests!

by a_maisy_ing



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Multiple Penetration, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_maisy_ing/pseuds/a_maisy_ing
Summary: Working on taboo/not usually written one shots. Any character from danganronpa, any theme/request is fine!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	Taboo danganronpa requests!

‘I’ll see you guys tomorrow!’, Sayaka said as she approached the door of her agent’s office. Her hand lingered on the handle for a second before she even dared to touch it. 

‘Ah, Miss Maizono. I see you got my message. Come in, have a seat; there’s plenty.’ She reached for a chair and tentatively sat down.  
‘First, let me congratulate you on your performance out there tonight. You and your group really made me proud.’  
‘Thank you.’  
‘You’re welcome. Now, to what I called you here for.’ He took a deep breath, pulling his weathered hands up to his face. ‘As I’m sure you know, pop idols don’t have too long of a career nowadays. Its hard to keep up with trends, and, after a while, the audience just wants something different. Of course, this is not your fault. However, you’ve been a major player in this industry for a few years now, and I’m afraid that your career may already be drawing to a close.’  
Sayaka’s face fell. She had been afraid of this comment from the very start – and she was also afraid that he was right.  
‘I can’t imagine this being an easy thing for you to hear, and I’m sorry that I had to deliver the news. However, I do have an opportunity for you – depending on how far you would go for your group.’ His eyes fell on a hotel key card neatly laid out on his desk. ‘Now, this may be a difficult decision, but I feel that it may be the second break you and the other girls need. You could be doing it for them, for their careers, for their- ‘  
‘I’ve heard enough.’ Her voice cut through his words. She leant forward and reached for the card, a fiery determination in her eyes. ‘I’ll do it. Just…’ she paused for a moment. ‘Do any of the others have to do this too?  
‘No.’  
‘Good.’ She made sure to close the door on her way out.

She turned the key card over in her hands, silently wondering if the other girls were safe in bed by now. It was almost one in the morning, and they had rehearsal at eight. She would just have to get by on a few hours of sleep for tonight. The hotel room was nice, at least. The bed was comfortable and soft, and there was a plate of cookies on the side. She considered eating one, but even the thought made her feel sick. 

A sudden noise snapped her out of her daydream as the door slowly opened. Two men in tailored suits stepped into the room. One had long, chestnut brown hair, pulled back neatly into a ponytail that fell limply over his broad shoulders. The other had short hair, styled into a thousand short spikes all over his head.  
‘Miss Maizono?’  
‘Yeah, that’s me.’ She sighed.  
‘That’s good to hear.’ The one with long hair stepped forward. ‘You may call me Souta. You may call him Haruki. Well, you know why we’re here, don’t you?  
‘Yeah.’ She couldn’t even look at them.  
‘Well? Lets get on with it then!’ Souta commanded. He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers and boxers in one smooth motion, tossing them aside. Haruki quickly followed suit.  
‘Come on girl!’ Haruki said, lunging forward and pushing Sayaka over onto her back. His hands quickly snaked up her legs and found the edges of her underwear, pulling them down to her knees. He began to rub her clitoris, starting slowly but quickly gaining speed.  
Souta walked over to the head of the bed and placed his dick in front of Sayaka’s mouth.  
‘Suck.’  
She leaned over and took his penis in her mouth. She had never done this before, never even seen it, but she knew she had to try. She bobbed her head back and forth at a steady pace. A hand grasped the back of her head and jerked her forward, pushing Souta’s whole length down her throat. Her gagging didn’t seem off putting to him, as he kept pushing her bead back and forth quicker than she could even move on her own.  
Suddenly, she felt two fingers penetrate her vagina. She cried out in surprise, muffled by the cock in her mouth. Haruki’s hand moved faster and faster, making her dripping wet.  
Before she could even process what was happening down there, a salty taste filled her mouth. She spit it out instinctively, leaving traces of the aftertaste on her teeth.  
‘Ok… up.’ Haruki said boldly. Sayaka did as she was told, quickly jumping out of the bed.  
‘Now strip. I want all of it, off.’ Her hesitation only angered him more. ‘What are you, deaf? Take it off!’ He stood up and roughly pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her bra. She stood frozen, like a deer in headlights, as they undressed her until she was completely nude.  
Souta laid down on the bed, patting his muscled stomach as if to say ‘come here’. She obliged, and laid down, facing him. Haruki stood behind them, waiting. Souta carefully lined his cock up at the entrance of her pussy before thrusting hard, making Sayaka wail out. As he continued, Haruki took lube out of his trouser pocket and applied it liberally to her ass. Before she even knew what was happening, he penetrated her again.  
Sayaka sobbed quietly. She couldn’t believe what she was doing for her group; she knew she couldn’t tell them. They would all be mortified. She had to tell someone, but there was nobody to tell. They probably wouldn’t even believe her. She thought about how her fans would react. How her parents would react. Tears started to roll down her face.  
‘Hey, what are you crying for? We’re doing you a favour here! We’re saving your career!’ Souta laughed. Her sobs only made him pound harder and harder, faster and faster.  
Not to be outdone, Haruki sped up his pace to match. After a second, Sayaka’s pussy and ass had turned into a competition for these men, seeing who could fuck her the hardest.  
‘Oh fuck, I’m totally gonna cum!’ Haruki shouted.  
‘Not if I get there first!’ Souta said, making one last effort.  
Souta came first, filling Maizono’s pussy with his fluids. Haruki was next, emptying his cum into her ass. They both slowly rode out the high of their orgasms before pulling out.

‘Oh man, you were a pretty good fuck!’ Haruki said, laughing and cleaning himself up in the bathroom.  
‘I think I’ll take these as a souvenir,’ Souta said, picking up her lace panties and stuffing them into his pocket.  
Sayaka didn’t even have the energy to stop him. She sat in the bed, full of cum, as they got dressed and walked out, slamming the door behind them.


End file.
